Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20171031014123/@comment-4084711-20171031095924
******MAJOR STRANGERS THINGS SPOILERS******** Credit to the cast and crew. The Duffer Brothers made a excellent job. It might be hard to hold up to the high expectations when it comes to a show as hyped as Stranger Things. *Agreed. Winona and Noah were very good. It's always enjoyayble to see young talented actors shine, some of them are better than adults in Hollywood. Their role aren't more easy than adults since they have a lot of lines to remember and emotions to convey. It was well done. *Agreed. I feel really bad when he got caught by that shadow monster. Luckily he has his mom, brother and close friends he can count on. *Yeah. Dr Brenner fucked up with with El's mom. If it wasn't for El's powers, she will never be able to discover what truly happened with her mom. It was really sweet that El considers Kali as her sister. It was interesting to show their diverging POV. Both e grew up as lab subjects but their goal are different now. El isn't in a streak of vengeance like Kali, she wants to go home and help her friends. I'm relieved that El keeps her humanity and didn't coldly kill that doctor Please let them reunite in season 3. *El/Hopper fight was heartbreakiing. Being lock up all day being promised she could be free should have been frustrating. He had to struggle with his own daughter dying so keeping El safe was his first priority no matter how angry she could be. Hopper officially adopting El was the icing on the cake. I didn't realize I needed this so badly. ������ *Lucas was adorable trying to include Max in their gang. His crush was adorable and went as far as revealing all the truth to her. He trusted her. *I love Dustin. I was slighty annoyed that he lied about Dart. I mean it's not just a regular pet, it came from the Upside Down. Dart ate his cat, it was gruesome. Poor Mew!!! I guess he didn't know any better and his quirkiness and loves for uncommon creature ( like Hargrid) got the best of him. I was so heartbroken when he was rejected by all the girls at Snow Ball. �� *AGREED. Steve is my man. He deserve better than being anyone second choice. Being away of Nancy is the best thing that could happen to him. He got time to shine on his own. *Joyce was amazing standing up to this bunch of doctors and asking for solutions. * I didn't care for Max at first but she quikcly grows up on me. When she swung that bat and almost crush Billy crotch, I knew she wasn't the kind you should fuck over with it. *What was the point of his character beside being a dumb bully? Unless he had a purpose for next season, we could easily do without his grimy ass. *Barb's parents can finally have some closure. It must be difficult for them and they were probably keeping a little hope. They weren't told the real truth but at least they got something. *I didn't mind the lack of Mike (I love him so much) cause it gave other characters like Will some development. *I don't hate Nancy. I don't kow where I stand with her. She's just meh to me. She couldn't engage in a real conversation with Steve all this time. She can't face her feelings for Jonathan until a total stranger confronts them. She just bangs with Jonathan then nothing. It was left very awkward between them. She does have some chemistry with Jonathan but their romance and sexual tension left me unbothered. * I don't care about Jancy. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *Agreed. I can't wait to see them bond and kickass together;. * BOB NEWBY IS THE HERO OF THIS SEASON IDC. I was a bit iffy about him at the beginning but end up loving love him. He could have been such a good father figure for Will. He was so selfless and willing to risk his life to save everyone. I knew he wasn't going to make it when he left that gun behind him ( bad omen). What a brutal death, it makes me angry. *2019 seems so far!!! It will be the same for GOT anyways. I might watch Beyond Strangers Things to get more insight about the characters and filming.